


Comfort in Your Arms

by SailorSwifty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: Steve and Dustin offer comfort to an emotionally distraught Max. Picks up in the scene where we see Max crying in Billy's room at the end of season 3.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Comfort in Your Arms

It has just been a few hours since the Byers had left town. Steve pulls up to the Hargrove-Mayfield house. Dustin sitting in the passenger seat looks forlorned. "I haven't been able to get ahold of Max, so thanks for coming over with me" Dustin told Steve as the two get out of the car and knock at the door, no one answers. Dustin opens the door "Max?" he calls out and walks in. "Noone is home, let's just go," Steve told Dustin. "then why is the door unlocked, Max must be home" Dustin replied They walk threw the house and into Max's room. 

"see she's not here" Steve pointed out as the room was empty "Shhhhh, listen," Dustin said. Two to fallowed the sounds of crying. Max was in Billy's room, sitting on his bed crying. "Max?" Dustin said softly. Max looked up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying for a while. "I know you miss El. But don't worry, you can always call her. and we will see her on holidays" Dustin told her.

"It's not just that.. I still miss him so much" Max sobbed. "He wasn't always that bad,"

Steve keeled in front of max. These kids had been threw so much, something they shouldn't have had to go threw. It broke his heart to see one of the kids upset. they were like younger siblings to him. Steve tried to find the words to say, but he couldn't find them. "Do you want a hug" was the only thing he could think of. Max nodded as she got off the bed and went in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, you have to go threw this" steve said as he held her tight. Dustin walked over and joined in on the hug. Max just continued to cry as steve held her tight. Steve started to softly sing.

"Be brave little one, Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up when no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you, Don't cry little one"

Dustin joins steve in softly singing  
There'll be a smile where a frown used To be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And be sure to see the light Have faith little one  
Til your hopes and your wishes come true"

"I know it hurts right now, but as the days go on. it will get less painful." Dustin said softly as they all break from the hug.

"We could meet up with the others at the arcade and you can beat my high score" Dustin offered.  
"it might help to take your mind off it" Steve said as he stood up and turned towards the door. He noticed something that caught his eye. he walked up to the door and look at what appeared to be a lock. Dustin must have saw what Steve was starting at as now he was standing next to Steve also looking at it.

"Max? why is there a lock on the outside of this door?" Steve asked as he turned to look at Max. "Neal, sometimes would lock Billy in his room." Steve and Dustin looked at each other. "is that what El meant when she talked about Neal being a bad man? i know she saw some of his memories" Dustin asked. he heard El talking to max before she left, asking if she would be safe since Neal was a bad man "no, " Max said. "Neal, he..." max's lip trembled a bit. "he would beat billy"

Steve's eyes went wide. "Does he hurt you?" he asked. "No, not now" max answered steve "sometimes, I thought he was going to kill him" Max added "Holly shit" Dustin muttered. 

"Max, if he ever lays a hand on you, I want you to tell me okay."  
"I will" Max nodded "and if you want, I will bring my bat with the nails in it"  
Max let out a small laugh, imaging the look in Neal's face when Steve showed up with the bat and her friends ready to kick his ass. 

"Thanks, for cheering me up" she said as they headed out the door.

They all got into Steve's car and he started the car up. "Here I am, Rock you like a Hurricane" plays out of the radio 

Max smiled, "That was one of Billy's Favourite songs" "It's like he wanted you to feel happy," Dustin said Steve Turned the radio volume up as he pulls out of the driveway and heads to the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Stranger Things, I do have some other stories in the works for the show! I must admit, i started crying while writing this story.


End file.
